


welcome to chicago

by nodream_nopurpose



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Derek Steez is mentioned once lol, Established Relationship, M/M, REVIVAL OF THE CHOCOLATE MILK PARTY, and also when both muke tweeted that "holy shit" the new star wars is so "good", cashton being chill buds, jk just the chocolate milk, mentions of the new Star Wars and deep dish pizza dates, this is literally about that pizza tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nodream_nopurpose/pseuds/nodream_nopurpose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@Michael5SOS: me and Luke literally just got into a heated verbal argument over a slice of deep dish pizza</p><p>@lrhbub: what jabs did that argument consist of</p><p>@Michael5SOS: @lrhbub 'THATS MY PIECE!' 'FUCK OFF NO ITS NOT' 'I WAS LOOKING AT IT THE WHOLE TIME'</p>
            </blockquote>





	welcome to chicago

**Author's Note:**

> my thoughts of what actually happened at that argument.  
> title based on Pete Wentz's tweet to Michael in reply to this whole pizza tweet "@Michael5SOS welcome to Chicago"

Luke is hungry. Hungry is Luke.

He and his band got home eight hours ago after doing some band stuff, and then he slept inside his room almost immediately. Luke was pretty tired, and he forgot to eat something before sleeping, and that’s probably why he’s hungry as hell now.

He had just come out of the room, hair all rumpled up from sleep and feet aching. Calum was playing Link on the PlayStation, and Ashton could be heard singing in the shower. He assumes his other bandmate, also his boyfriend, was in his own room, probably playing some game involving his headphones and microphone.

Luke mentally notes to go to his room later on, just to watch him play and maybe cuddle him a bit and sleep in his room smelling like him. But for now, food.

Luke goes to the kitchen, opening the fridge for something to drink. There’s a carton of chocolate milk so he grabs it, opening the cap and sniffing to see if it was potable. Not recognizing any foul smell, he decides to close the fridge and look for a mug, pouring everything in it. If Ashton flips his shit and says that the chocolate milk party (it still happens, and Ashton doesn’t record himself doing it anymore, but he still does it nonetheless) is over, Luke can always go to the nearest store and buy one.

When he’s seated all by himself on the kitchen island and goes to get something in his pocket, he realizes he hasn’t brought his phone with him. Luke mentally grumbles at this. To stand up and sacrifice a bit of energy to get his phone in his room so he can do something while drinking his mug of chocolate milk like a sir, or stay here drinking his mug of chocolate milk like a sir with no source of entertainment?

Luke obviously goes for the first choice. With his mug, he goes back to his room and looks for his phone, which is on his nightstand. He gets it and heads back to the kitchen, slumping back down on the leather stool.

It’s when he’s reading some messages that an all too familiar scent fills his nostrils, and he looks up and his eyes widen.

_PIZZA! THERE’S A FUCKING SLICE OF PI-FUCKING-ZZA ON THE TABLE AND HE’S ONLY NOTICED IT NOW BUT WHAT’S IMPORTANT IS THAT THERE’S ONE SLICE OF PIZZA ON A PLATE **RIGHT** IN FRONT OF HIM AND THE PIZZA GODS ARE ON HIS SIDE, THANK YOU PIZZA GODS._

Luke’s previous tiredness just disappeared, now that the scent of this one slice of pizza is filling his nostrils. Not only that, this wasn’t your ordinary pizza. Luke and his bandmates are all currently in Chicago, where the best pizza is made, and that’s the kind of pizza on the plate right now. _A slice of deep dish pizza, with its chunky tomato sauce and cheese._

This is the best day ever.

After looking at it for a solid five minutes (and taking a very professional-looking shot of it because it’s deep dish pizza), Luke doesn’t eat it immediately. Because there’s a new text from his cousin back home asking how he is and stuff. Knowing the slice of good food wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon, Luke texts back to his cousin.

As he gets more into getting in touch with his cousin, Luke doesn’t realize that Michael is coming out of his room and heading towards the kitchen, too. Luke is laughing at something his cousin said when he hears Michael say, “Hey, Luke,” and the sound of the fridge being opened.

Without looking up, Luke replies, “Hi.” He’s looking for some emojis when he feels Michael kiss him on the cheek, and Luke will claim that the huge smile on his face was because of the cute emojis.

Luke looks up from his phone to see that Michael is now leaving the kitchen, probably to go back to his room. But that’s not the point.

_Michael is leaving with a fucking slice of deep dish pizza, chomping away with a bottle of water in the other hand and NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO FUCKING HELL NO!_

“HEY!” Luke, caught off-guard yells a bit too loudly. Sure enough, Michael stops walking and turns around to raise an eyebrow at him.

Luke quickly springs up from his seat and goes to stagger towards his boyfriend. He stops a few meters in front of said boyfriend, who is about to eat on the pizza again, so he yells again, “THAT’S MINE!”

Michael raises both eyebrows at this, “What is?”

Luke points at the pizza with a hard finger. “THAT ONE!”

Michael looks at the pizza and looks back up at him and furrows his eyebrows. “No it’s not.”

“Oh my god, _Michael_!” Luke groans. “THAT FUCKING PIZZA IS MINE!”

Luke realizes he is full out yelling now, but he does not give a shit. Someone just stole his only slice of pizza and _source of hunger disappearance_ that was given to him by the pizza gods and _someone. Fucking. STOLE IT._

“Oh my god, Luke. It’s not.” Michael rolls his eyes and turns around, ready to leave him with “his” pizza.

Something in Luke snaps. It’s probably because of his still existing hunger, and the fact that _Michael stole HIS DEEP DISH PIZZA AND NOT JUST SOME ORDINARY PIZZA THANK YOU VERY MUCH_ , that Luke screams again. “MICHAEL GORDON CLIFFORD, YOU COME BACK HERE AND GIVE ME MY PIZZA!”

He receives the bird. And that just—That just won’t _do._

Probably in between pissed and desperate now, Luke does the next thing that comes to his mind. He lunges at Michael. He and Michael fall to the floor. _Hard_.

“WHAT THE FUCK? LUKE HEMMINGS!” Michael is now screaming, too. Somehow, the pizza is still safely in his hold, and Luke goes to reach for it.

Michael, however, is a fast guitar player, and fast guitarists have fast hands, and Michael is using that advantage to move his hand holding the pizza away from Luke while the blonde chases it, like a cat chasing a mouse with its paw.

“RELEASE THE FOOD AND ITS TOMATO SAUCE-CHEESEY GOODNESS AND YOU SHALL BE RELEASED FROM THE FLOOR AS WELL, MICHAEL.”

“GET THE FUCK OFF ME, YOU HUGE NOODLE!”

“GIVE ME THE PIZZA! IT’S MY PIECE!”

“FUCK OFF! NO, IT’S NOT.”

“I WAS LOOKING AT IT THE WHOLE _TIME_!” Luke is now full on throwing a tantrum, dragging the ‘i’ out dramatically.

“Um, NO YOU WEREN’T? You were _on the damn PHONE_ texting someone even when I kissed you on the cheek!”

“IT DOESN’T CHANGE THINGS THAT PIZZA WAS ON A PLATE RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY FACE. IT’S _MINE._ M-I-N-E MINE, MICHAEL. DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?”

“WHY DO YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL SOME STUPID FOOD YOURS WHEN YOU CAN’T EVEN CALL ME THAT ONE?”

Okay, not really connected, but that’s probably because they’re both getting way into this whole thing.

“I CALL YOU MINE EVERY SINGLE DAY AND EVERY CHANCE I GET, MIKEY. DON’T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!”

“GET OFF OF ME, THEN.”

“GIVE ME THE PIZZA, THEN.”

“FUCK NO, LUKE. GO BUY YOUR OWN.”

“IT’S NOT THE _SAAAAAAME_.”

“STOP BEING A WHINY ARSEHOLE!”

“STOP MOVING YOUR HAND AWAY FROM THE PIZZA!”

“DUDE, NO. THIS ISN’T JUST PIZZA. IT’S _DEEP DISH_ PIZZA. I’M NOT GIVING THIS AWAY EVEN IF WE’RE FUCKING.”

“MY POINT EXACTLY! JUST COZ YOU’RE MY BOYFRIEND DOESN’T _MEAN_ YOU GET TO EAT _MY_ DEEP DISH PIZZA!”

“LUKE, WOULD YOU FUCKING STOP!”

“WOULD THE TWO OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?!”

Luke looks up from screaming at Michael to Calum standing up from the couch, glaring at the both of them. He gulps visibly; angry Calum wasn’t someone you wanted to see, and both Luke and Michael know that.

“What is your problem,” Calum grits his teeth at them, carefully going to where the two are on the floor, Luke effectively trapping Michael underneath him.

“He-He…He _stole_ my deep dish pizza!” Luke jabbed an accusatory finger at the red-head.

“It’s not like it had his fucking name on it, jeez,” Michael grumbles. Luke goes to grab at the pizza again and fails.

“But it was in _front of my fa—_ ” Luke goes to reason out with a whine when Calum cuts him off.

The bassist goes to crouch to where Michael is still waving the pizza around, pausing this action by holding him by the wrist and getting the pizza himself.

“You two are fighting over this one?” Calum asks once he stands up again, looking at the pizza.

“Yes,” Luke and Michael simultaneously reply. Calum looks at them both before looking back at the bitten pizza.

“You two are dumb. Go make use of your bodies and buy your own goddamn food. Also so I can have some peace and quiet.” Calum muses, and then right in front of them both, he _eats_ all that’s left of the pizza, turning back around and jumping back to the couch and unpausing his game.

Luke is too shocked to move, and so is Michael, and that’s how Ashton sees them when he steps out of the shower.

“What’s up with them?” Ashton asks Calum in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Fought over that last pizza slice in the kitchen.” Calum answers without looking at the drummer.

“Oh, the one I left? That one was for you, you know. The thing we bought with Derek.” Ashton commented, walking around the room to look for something.

“I know. Which is why I finished it so they wouldn’t have to yell about it anymore. They were disrupting my game.”

“Good job.” Ashton goes to the kitchen and opens the fridge, probably to look for the chocolate milk Luke finished. He closes it in disappointment but sees the empty carton on the table and the mug beside it, so he goes and finishes the whole mug instead. After that, he goes back to his room to change his clothes.

When the door clicks, Luke rises up from where he was trapping Michael. Suddenly feeling very tired and exhausted with everything that just happened (and _still_ feeling hungry), he mumbles to no one in particular, “I hate this band so fucking much.”

“Go buy your own food then, or try and cook something. Ask Ashton for help.” Calum suggests.

“I’m going to my room and sleeping til lunch comes. I’ll probably be dead by that time.” Luke sulks, trudging towards his room and kicking it open and closed once he’s gotten inside and throwing himself on the bed.

It takes him a few seconds to fall asleep.

Twenty minutes later, Luke wakes up to a text from Michael that said one sentence only.

_“Come over.”_

Luke is honestly thinking if he should or just ignore him, since Michael _was_ the reason this whole thing started and he’s hungry like fuck. And Luke was one to hold grudges longer than anyone in this band could. At least, in terms of small things like this. Michael was the king of holding grudges in general.

After a minute of thinking about it, Luke sighs and mentally says _fuck it, it’s not like I can stand being without him long._

Luke goes out of his room, seeing that Ashton and Calum are on the couch playing Tekken and screaming profanities at one another. Luke is able to go to Michael’s without a sound.

When he closes the door, Michael’s on bed with two McDonald’s meals on his lap and on the space beside him, his clothes from earlier gone, replaced with some jeans, a denim jacket, and a beanie on his head. He holds his meal up and says, “I ordered you and me some food?”

Luke remains standing. Although he finds the action endearing, he’s willing to act upset about this whole thing just because he wants to mess with his boyfriend. Even after getting into a relationship, Luke and Michael never stopped teasing or messing with each other.

Luke gives Michael a blank stare, and he can see Michael look down at his food instead. “C’mere, please?” the red-head tries, looking up at Luke with cute kitten-like expectant eyes.

How can Luke say no to that?

Luke sighs and walks to Michael’s bed, who is carefully clearing up space for the blonde to sit on. Luke gets his own meal before slumping down beside Michael, unwrapping his cheeseburger in silence.

“Are you mad at me? For stealing your pizza?” The red-head asks after a few minutes of awkward silence.

“I’m mad because it was deep dish pizza and it wasn’t for me or you, yet you had the chance to eat it.” Luke replies sulkily, munching on his cheeseburger. At least this cheeseburger is enough to quell his hunger.

“Wanna go out sometime, then? You and me, eating a huge deep dish pizza, just for us.” Michael suggests, slinging an arm around Luke.

Luke thinks for a few seconds before remembering. “We haven’t watched the new Star Wars yet.”

“Then we can go watch it before that deep dish pizza, yeah?”

“Is this going to be a date?” Luke asks, tone hopeful. He and Michael hadn’t hung out with just them outside for a while now.

“If you want to,” Michael replies slowly, like he’s saying it’s okay if it’s one, but he wants it to be one as well.

“Okay.” Luke agrees, leaning his head on Michael’s shoulder while munching on his cheeseburger. “I’m sorry for yelling at you and lunging at you a while ago. I was hungry.” He apologizes, feeling guilty about what happened a while ago.

“I’m sorry for calling you out about you not saying I was yours, even if that isn’t true.” Michael counters back. Luke finishes his burger and goes to drink on his coke, an idea forming in his head.

“You want me to prove it to you right now?” Luke asks, smirking at his boyfriend with the straw still in his lips. Michael stares at him for a few seconds before looking away.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he tries to appear like he doesn’t want it, but he _so_ does, Luke knows it. Michael fucking _loved_ having bite marks and hickeys and bruises on his skin, visible for the world to see. He loved being marked, and he wanted the marks big. He liked flaunting it to people, whom he belongs to. And Luke loves it that Michael loves it.

“You want me to prove to you how _wrong_ you were with that earlier statement?” Luke continues, putting his now finished coke in the trashbin beside his bed. When he shifts, he looks up at Michael, quirking an eyebrow up in mock innocence. “Well?”

“You want to stop saying stuff?” Michael glares at him, cheeks pink. So this was slowly getting to him, huh?

“Do _you_ want me to stop?” Luke teases, and then surprises Michael. He lifts Michael’s meal away from him and puts them on the nightstand, and then pushes the red-head down with a hand on the latter’s chest, proceeding to straddle him and trapping him effectively, just like a while ago.

If a while ago, Michael was trying to set himself free, he wasn’t doing the same now, laying completely still and compliant under Luke’s hold. “What are you doing,” he asks softly, and Luke smiles at that.

“What do you want me to do?” Luke asks back just as softly, leaning towards Michael’s ear and muttering, all low and rough, “We can do anything you want, babe. Anything.”

Michael nods at this, movement suddenly slow and soft as he says, “Okay,” before pulling Luke towards him by the nape and shutting them both up in a heated kiss.

And if Michael has bruises all over his body and neck that are surely going to take days to disappear, Luke doesn’t care. At least he was able to show his boyfriend that he would grab at every opportunity to claim him as his. Because Michael means a fucking lot to him, no matter how often he changes his hair color and no matter how much of an asshole he can be.

And he also loves that Star Wars-deep dish pizza date, too. Which is going to happen in two days time.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah. i hope you liked it! although i feel like the ending was a bit rushed. if you noticed i'm very sorry!


End file.
